A conventional table is available for providing a support effect, thereby facilitating the user using the table. However, the conventional table has a fixed structure and cannot be folded when not in use, thereby increasing space of storage, and thereby causing inconvenience in storage, package and transportation.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table that is supported rigidly and stably when being expanded and is folded when not in use, thereby enhancing the versatility of foldable table.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table, wherein the handle is pivoted outward to protrude from the two table boards, thereby facilitating the user carrying the foldable table.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table that is folded when not in use, thereby saving space of storage, package and transportation.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a foldable table, comprising two table boards pivotally connected with each other, and two support units each foldably mounted on a respective one of the two table boards, wherein:
each of the two table boards has a bottom formed with a receiving space; and
each of the support units is mounted in the receiving space of a respective one of the two table boards and includes a support stand having an end pivotally mounted on a first end of the respective table board, and a support member pivotally mounted on a second end of the respective table board and pivotally connected with the support stand.
In preferred embodiments, the invention provides a collapsible table having an elongate blow-molded tabletop. The tabletop includes two table boards, also referred to herein as a first tabletop half and a second tabletop half. Each half has a substantially planar top surface and a bottom surface opposite the top surface. Attached to the bottom surface of the tabletop is a support frame comprising first and second pairs of support members. The first pair of support members is disposed adjacent outer edges of the bottom surface of the first tabletop half, and the second pair of support members is disposed adjacent outer edges of the bottom surface of the second tabletop half. A pair of hinge assemblies pivotally connect the first pair of support members to the second pair of support members so that the first tabletop half is pivotally connected to the second tabletop half. This allows the first and second tabletop halves to be folded together in a storage configuration.
In some preferred embodiments, a latching system temporarily latches together tabletop halves of a collapsible table, where the collapsible table includes a first tabletop half and a second tabletop half. The tabletop halves each have a substantially planar top surface, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, an end surface, and a support frame attached to the bottom surface of the tabletop. The support frame includes a first pair of support members disposed adjacent outer edges of the bottom surface of the first tabletop half and a second pair of support members disposed adjacent outer edges of the bottom surface of the second tabletop half. The support frame also includes at least one hinge assembly for pivotally connecting the first tabletop half to the second tabletop half, thereby allowing the first and second tabletop halves to be folded together in a storage position.
The latching system includes a receiver disposed on the end surface of the first tabletop half. A latching mechanism is disposed on the second tabletop half and detachably engages the receiver when the collapsible table is in the storage position. The latching mechanism includes a hinge pin and a hinged clasp having at least one clasp barrel for receiving the hinge pin such that the hinged clasp is operable to pivot about the hinge pin and detachably engage the receiver. Also, the latching mechanism includes a substantially L-shaped anchor attached to the second tabletop half. The anchor has a bottom leaf, an end leaf which is substantially perpendicular to the bottom leaf, and at least one anchor barrel for receiving the hinge pin such that the hinged clasp is pivotally engaged with the anchor.
In some preferred embodiments, a collapsible table includes an elongate tabletop formed from blow-molded plastic, a support frame attached to the tabletop, at least one hinge assembly, and a latching system. The elongate tabletop includes a first tabletop half and a second tabletop half. Each tabletop half has a substantially planar top surface, an end surface, and a bottom surface opposite the top surface. The support frame is attached to the bottom surface of the tabletop and includes a first pair of support members disposed adjacent outer edges of the bottom surface of the first tabletop half and a second pair of support members disposed adjacent outer edges of the bottom surface of the second tabletop half. At least one hinge assembly pivotally connects the first tabletop half to the second tabletop half, thereby allowing the first and second tabletop halves to be folded together in a storage position.
The latching system includes a receiver, a latching mechanism, a hinge pin, a hinged clasp, and a substantially L-shaped anchor. The receiver is disposed on the end surface of the first tabletop half and the latching mechanism is disposed on the second tabletop half for detachably engaging the receiver when the collapsible table is in the storage position. The latching mechanism includes a hinge pin and a hinged clasp having at least one clasp barrel for receiving the hinge pin such that the hinged clasp is operable to pivot about the hinge pin and detachably engage the receiver. The latching mechanism also includes a substantially L-shaped anchor attached to the second tabletop half. The anchor has a bottom leaf and an end leaf which is substantially perpendicular to the bottom leaf. The anchor also has at least one anchor barrel for receiving the hinge pin such that the hinged clasp is pivotally engaged with the anchor.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.